


Between smirks and kisses

by Lost_xoxo



Series: ChanBaek fluffs [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluffy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sassy baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol’s idea to have a quiet rainy night in doesn’t go as planned when a drenched Baekhyun shows up at his door.'For God's sake hold your tongue, and let me love' - John Donne.





	Between smirks and kisses

Chanyeol loves rain. Everything about rain. The whispering hum of the plummeting water hitting the ground, the unanticipated flashes of lightning or the rolls of thunder. He loves it all.

He stares as the sheets of rain coming down hitting the living room window as the wind howls outside angrily.

It’s is already half past eleven, and he has early morning lecture tomorrow, being late for three consecutive days doesn’t really sit well with even with the nicest of professors like Mr Kim. So he decides to hit the sack. Early to bed early to rise makes everyone healthy wealthy and wise right ? Until he completes college and earns enough to go to posh clubs and stay up whole night partying or some shit.  
Before Chanyeol can finish his thoughts the calling bell rings loudly along with aggressive knocking on the door.

Who would come at this time in this weather? Chanyeol wonders. He rushes to the door scared that the noise might wake the whole building.

Running his hands through his messy mop of a   hair, he unlocks the door.

He automatically freezes seeing the person standing infront of him.

 _Byun_ _Baekhyun_

 _His_ _ex_ _boyfriend_

Baekhyun stands at the doorstep, his arms folded around chest, his bright burgundy hair matted on his forehead,rain soaked clothes sticking to his body - He looks completely drenched.

Baekhyun sneezes. It isn’t the cute kitten like sneeze, Which you get when dusting but the kind which indicates an oncoming cold.

Chanyeol instantly moves from the door making way for Baekhyun to enter. He doesn’t exactly want the other to stand outside since he is shivering a little.

 

Getting inside Baekhyun takes off his wet shoes, “Chanyeol stop staring at me like a pop-eyed toy. My ass is freezing right now...I need a change of clothes” he says while he unzips his hoodie, the water dripping from his clothes starting to form a small puddle on the floor.

Only Baekhyun can just walk in, in his house after 5 months and order him around like it is nothing. As if he didn’t break up with Chanyeol because he was tired of their relationship.

“Why are you here” Chanyeol mumbles.

“I wanted to see you that’s why I came” Baekhyun blins his eyes a few times staring at him with the innocent wide eyed expression that Chanyeol is very well aware of.

_Those puppy eyes. Ugh, thinks he can use it on him. As if Chanyeol would make the mistake of falling for that...again._

Shaking his head, Chanyeol responds tiredly, “Tell me why you are here Baekhyun...it’s been months.” Chanyeol just wants to go back to sleep right now.

Baekhyun sighs gnawing at his pale pink lips. Not that Chanyeol was staring or anything.

“The electricity in my house is out...and...I-I don’t exactly like thunderstorm”

“You are scared of thunderstorm” Chanyeol corrected.

“Fine it scares me a little...I didn’t want to sit alone in the dark” Baekhyun spoke weakly his eyes on the floor, Chanyeol knows how much the other hates stormy weather....it almost made him feel bad for him.

Stop. Chanyeol scolded himself. This was the same boy who had broken his heart.

“So you obviously came running to me?” Chanyeol asked curtly.

Baekhyun glances at him, opening his mouth to say something then stops, after pausing for a few seconds he replies “I would have crashed at Yixing’s but he has gone to China for a week....you are the only one who stays at walking distance”

 _Of_ _course_

So Chanyeol is basically plan B. He has always been a substitute to Baekhyun anyway. Yixing, Baekhyun’s neighbour and friend who also writes songs for Baekhyun’s band. Chanyeol has met him quite a few times, Yixing is all dimpled sweet smiles, soft voice and cooks a mean kung pao chicken. Not that it threatened Chanyeol, he might not be a good cook but he knows his way around the kitchen and he is quite proud of his own dimple.

“If you plan on interrogating me more the least you can do is give me some dry clothes...I don’t know if you noticed but mine are completely wet” Baekhyun gestured towards his body.

Obviously he has noticed how his faint muscles are visible through the almost transparent shirt, his jeans sticking to his thighs and...

 _NO_! _STOP_!

Chanyeol tore his gaze away, “ fine il give you something to wear...you can use the washroom...there are towels too. Saying he retreated to his bedroom.

It’s not like he had to show Baekhyun the washroom he knew each and every corner of the apartment.

He was supposed to sleep early and now he was looking for clothes that will fit his much shorter ex-boyfriend. Not that he minded his height he always thought it was cute but at this moment he felt annoyed.

Grabbing a tshirt and a pair of shorts, he walked to the washroom door which was left ajar, so Baekhyun didn’t bother closing the door? He knocks.

“You can come in” Baekhyun’s says from inside.

Chanyeol takes a step forward hesitating, he sees Baekhyun unbuttoning his soaked shirt...his collar bones and pale chest completely on display.

Chanyeol gulps. His throat feels weirdly dry. He places the clothes on the sink counter top, Baekhyun starts to remove his shirt over his arms.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, looking at him Baekhyun smirks “ cmon Chanyeol its nothing you haven’t seen”

Chanyeol scurries off to the living room. Almost like a mantra he tells himself that he can do this. He can tolerate Baekhyun for just one night. As soon as the rain stops he will ask the other to leave.

Baekhyun walks back to the room shaking his hair to gain some life to the flattened locks. It’s not the first time that he is wearing Chanyeol’s clothes...but seeing Baekhyun in his tshirt which is a bit too loose on him and the shorts almost comes up to his knees, Chanyeol feels the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

 _Maybe it’s just the chill in the weather_. 

Baekhyun plops down on the couch before him, he sits cross legged, pulls the throw pillow on his lap and picks on an invisible thread. He almost looks soft.

Chanyeol really needs to distract himself. “Do you want something to drink?” He asks clearing his throat. Baekhyun looks up smiling and nods his head gently. His eyes are twinkling in amusement.

 _Distraction_. _Drink_. _Now_.

Chanyeol at once goes to the kitchen. Standing over the pan he watches the small curls of steam rise into the air, the fire is warming the room quickly. He stirrs the hot chocolate a little, he hears Baekhyun humming some tune. His mind wanders off to the first time he met Baekhyun in one their gigs in a pub. He was completely mesmerised by the beautiful lead singer with his powerful voice belting the high notes at ease. When his smoky eyes had locked with Chanyeol’s pleased one’s he knew he had fallen for the guy.

Chanyeol lays down the mug with a clink on the counter, and pours the dark rich liquid. Topping it with cream he brings it over the living room. Baekhyun stretches his hand to take the mug but Chanyeol ignores him and places it on the coffee table on top of the coaster “It’s very hot” he mutters. 

Chanyeol sits on the end of the couch, leaning on the hand rest. Keeping as much as space between them. 

“How have you been?” Baekhyun asks tilting his head to the side facing Chanyeol.

“Am alright” Chanyeol shrugs. Baekhyun doesn’t need to know about the few sleepless nights or the times that his friends had to literally ask him to shut up because he couldn’t stop drunkenly blabbering about Baekhyun.

“Umm I was kinda hoping you would be there at the gig we had last week in Myeong Dong” Baekhyun said while playing with his helix piercing. His eyes blinking. 

“Why” Chanyeol doesn’t understand why Baekhyun even wants him to go it’s not like he cares or anything.

“No I just thought you and your friends used to hang out in Royal Oak all the time...I thought I might see you” Baekhyun’s cheek slightly flushed or is the lights betraying Chanyeol’s eyes?

It is indeed one of his usual hangout spots. His friends planned on going last Sunday but knowing that Baekhyun’s band will perform he backed out the last minute.

“No I went out with Sehun for a movie he kept nagging about it so..” Chanyeol had ended up falling asleep in the theatre because the movie was agonisingly slow not that he would tell to the other.

“Oh I see” Baekhyun replies flatly lifting the ceramic mug off the table and wrapping his slim fingers around it, he slowly brings it to his mouth and takes a sip of the hot chocolate, a small smile forms on his lips “You made it just the way I like it...thank you”

Chanyeol mumbles a welcome.

“How come you never agreed on watching a movie with me in the theatre?” Baekhyun asks arching his eyebrow. 

“Erm I don’t know now, Sehun really wanted to see and kept asking...he is quite stubborn” Chanyeol replies nervously dodging the question.

Baekhyun had always a thing for the cliched romantic flicks that somehow Chanyeol couldn’t stand, also he much rather preferred cosying up with him on the sofa and watching anything than going to the theatre. Even the thought of it now makes his ear slightly heat up.

Baekhyun straightens up, uncrossing his legs he plants his feet on the ground. Chanyeol can see the expanse of his smooth thighs as the material of shorts ride up a little.

“Oh, so it’s just Sehun then” Baekhyun utters almost bitterly.

“Are you jealous—?” Chanyeol blurts out, his mind can’t seem to comprehend the situation.

Baekhyun puts down the mug on the table, his eyes on the taller, he shift closer to him, “so what if I’m jealous?”

 _W-what? Is this is a joke_? But looking at Baekhyun’s face he sees there is no hint of humour. He has no right to be jealous when he had left him.

“Don’t” Shaking his head Chanyeol attempts to get up from the couch when Baekhyun quickly moves and grabs his wrist pulling him closer, Chanyeol unable to balance himself sits back downawkwardly.

“I can be very stubborn too you know” Baekhyun grins mischievously, then pushes Chanyeol hard on the couch, the red head climbs on his lap, straddling him.

Before Chanyeol can process the entire thing Baekhyun’s face comes even closer until their lips lock, at first the kiss is small then it grows bigger and more fervent. Chanyeol can taste the hot chocolate on Baekhyun’s mouth. His head feels dizzy and his inside screams how wrong this is. 

Chanyeol is the first to break away, he says huskily “no no we shouldn’t-“ Baekhyun cuts him off by kissing his lips again while his hands come up to the his neck and hair. Chanyeol pulls away grabbing Baekhyun’s hands gently holding them in his own.

“Baekhyun you can’t, you can’t just do this when you broke up with me” Chanyeol wants to sound firm but it comes out weaker, and needy..he really isn’t in the mood for Baekhyun’s games.

Baekhyun’s expression softens, his almond eyes look sad. “I am sorry” he says earnestly.

“I am really sorry that I broke up with you, I don’t know what had gotten into me, I wanted to fix it..I-I just didn’t know how.” Baekhyun sighs, Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something but he lifts a finger gesturing him to wait.

“Please let me say first, I need to say this, I kept searching for you in the crowd during shows but you were not there,I even came down to your college once but you seemed to be busy with your friends. I know I could have just called you directly but I was afraid that you will refuse to talk..to me.” Baekhyun’s voice trembles, “today when the power went off and it was raining I only wanted to see you no one else, so I just came running to you...”

Chanyeol has never heard Baekhyun talking with so much emotion, he can see how pained Baekhyun looks right now. His own heart sinks, but he is scared because he doesn’t want to get hurt not again.

“You came running to me because you were scared?”

“Yes I was scared but I came running to you because I love you”

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun with wide eyes. This was the first time Baekhyun said that. Even when they were in a relationship they never really got around to the part of saying they love each other.

“I-I cant..I don’t know w-what to say” he stutters.

“It’s okay Chanyeol you don’t have to reply me now I can wait, I just wanted you to know that I love you and am sorry” Baekhyun’s eyes look glassy in the reflection of the lights. He wouldn’t mind hearing those words again and again.

Chanyeol’s lips that didn’t want to smile tonight creeps into a grin. His grip on Baekhyun’s hand which is still in his hold tighten. With his other free hand he traces Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

The thunder rumbles in the distance, a bolt of lightning crack in the sky flashing white light through the window. Baekhyun closes his eyes shut his face scrunched up in fear. Chanyeol holds him closer to his body.

“I have missed this” Baekhyun whispers leaning forward, Chanyeol can feel his warm breath on his ear.

“Me too” Chanyeol says while kissing the hollow of Baekhyun’s neck inhaling the familiar scent he has been craving since forever.

“A-are we okay?” Baekhyun’s voice breaks.

Chanyeol hums in between kisses.

 

After several intense kisses to remind how much they have missed each other Chanyeol breaks free for air, looking at Baekhyun whose hair is a mess, face flushed and his slightly abused lips. Just the sight of this makes his heart skip beats.

“Do you wanna go to the bedroom?” Chanyeol places his hands on the other’s hips.

Licking his lips Baekhyun says “please”

 

Later at night when they both lay on the bed, Chanyeol’s hands wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, Baekhyun’s fingers tangled in his hair.

Chanyeol clears his throat, “Baekhyun”

“Hmmm” Baekhyun’s responds in a breathy whisper.

Chanyeol finally decides to say it, “I love you”

“You would better” he giggles and Chanyeol silences him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write something non angsty for once and this is what I came up with, I hope this isn’t tooth rottingly fluffy but hey who doesn’t love some cliche's ?!


End file.
